Tu t'en sors toujours sans séquelles, Jay
by Tony4ever
Summary: Tony se remet doucement de la Peste et Gibbs lui rend visite. Ship, Slash !


Titre : Tu t'en sors toujours sans séquelles, Jay.

Auteur : Tony4ever

Résumé : Post 2.22. Tony est en arrêt maladie et Gibbs lui rend visite…

Pairing : Tony/Gibbs

Avertissement : Slash. Léger, mais slash quand même alors si on n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.

Note : J'ai revu cette épisode, il y a deux jours et cette idée me trottait dans la tête. Je sais bien que la saison 2, ça remonte mais… « SWAK », c'est mythique les enfants !

* * *

Appartement d'Anthony DiNozzo, 22h

Trois jours qu'il était sorti de Bethesda. Trois jours qu'il était chez lui et qu'il tournait en rond. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner au bureau. Cependant, tout le monde le lui interdisait. Il avait beau nié, mais les personnes l'entourant savaient qu'il n'était pas remis malgré ce qu'il affirmait. Il peinait à s'asseoir et ne parlons pas de s'allonger. Lorsqu'il se levait, de fortes douleurs irradiaient l'ensemble de son corps. Sans parler de sa fatigue constante et de ses quintes de toux qui n'en finissaient pas.

Ainsi, avachi sur son canapé, Anthony DiNozzo regardait un match de basket sans vraiment écouter. Il repensait à Abby. Elle passait tous les matins pour lui apporter croissants et café. Croissants qui, la plupart du temps, finissaient dans les ordures, faute d'appétit. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de le voir. Kate l'appelait à chaque pose déjeuner. Officiellement, c'était pour parler de l'enquête sur laquelle ils bossaient, histoire qu'il se mette à la page. Mais DiNozzo soupçonnait la jeune femme de grande inquiétude. McGee avait aussi téléphoné ainsi que Ducky. Tous avaient pris de ses nouvelles. Tous sauf un… La seule personne dont il avait besoin ne montrait aucun signe de vie.

Depuis qu'il était passé le voir à l'hôpital, Gibbs n'avait plus pris aucune nouvelle. Le moral de Tony n'étant pas au mieux, cette absence ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de sa porte.

**- Entrez**, lança-t-il, trop fatigué pour se lever.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma presque aussitôt. Malgré sa fatigue, il put sentir une odeur de nourriture chinoise. Odeur qui lui provoqua de vives nausées. L'inconnu posa le sac de fast food asiatique en face de DiNozzo puis s'assit à ses côtés.

**- Comment vas-tu ?**, questionna l'inconnu.

Tony leva enfin les yeux sur lui et lui répondit d'une voix lasse :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gibbs ?**

**- Prendre de tes nouvelles.**

**- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être pressé,** sourit-il amèrement. **Ca fait 10 jours que je ne suis plus sous oxygène et 3 que je suis chez moi. Tu attendais quoi au juste ? Une apparition de la Vierge ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je t'annonce officiellement qu'elle n'existe pas !**

**- Je n'attends aucune apparition divine, DiNozzo. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse.**

**- Bien. Bien…**

L'Italien ferma les yeux en déposant ses pieds sur la table basse.

**- Tu as faim ?**, questionna Gibbs, faisant sursauté Tony.

**- J'ai pas faim,** bougonna le plus jeune.

Gibbs lui fourra un des deux cartons de nourriture dans les mains, ignorant sa réponse.

**- Mange !**

**- Gibbs,** appela Tony calmement.

**- DiNozzo.**

**- Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter ce petit jeu,** s'énerva-t-il.

Il avait maintenant les yeux bien ouverts et ses pieds avait rejoints le sol.

**- Tu ne prends aucune nouvelle pendant plusieurs jours et là tu arrives comme si de rien n'était en me donnant des ordres ? Je ne suis pas un objet que tu utilises uniquement quand tu en as envie, Gibbs !**

**- Tony,** commença-t-il en lui touchant le genou.

**- Ne me touches pas,** cria l'Italien en se levant brusquement. Si brusquement qu'il eut un vertige. Gibbs essaya de le retenir mais son agent se dégagea aussi vite que la première fois.

**- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher. J'ai failli y passer et ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'affecter. Alors ne commences pas à t'occuper de moi maintenant que je suis tiré d'affaire.**

**- Tiré d'affaire ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu tiens à peine debout et tu es plus blanc qu'un linge.**

**- Je te remercie de ton soutien !  
**

Gibbs regarda longuement son subordonné, en le détaillant. « _Oh non, tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, Tony._ » Le patron s'approcha alors de lui.

**- Écoute Tony, j'ai été inquiet de ton état. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit et je n'en dors toujours pas. Mais ma saleté de fierté m'a empêché de faire le premier pas.**

**- Alors c'est ça ton excuse ? Ton égo de Marine ?**

Gibbs s'approcha un peu plus de DiNozzo et lui caressa la joue. Tony ferma les yeux à ce contact. Les mains de Gibbs lui avait manqué. Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

**- Tony, s'il te plaît… Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.**

Le plus vieux, sentant que Tony flanchait, commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

**- Gibbs…** souffla l'Italien en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**- Tony, je peux dormir ici ce soir ?**

**- Tu sais bien que je suis pas en forme pour ce genre de choses.**

Gibbs arrêta ses baisers, ce qui fit d'ailleurs grogner son destinataire, et le regarda.

**- Je ne te demande pas ça. Je te veux juste dans mes bras. Ca fait longtemps.**

Tony fixait son supérieur et amant en réfléchissant.

**- D'accord,** céda-t-il.

**- D'accord ? Ca veut dire que je m'en sors sans séquelles ?**

**- C'est bien ça le problème,** sourit Tony. **Tu t'en sors toujours sans séquelles, Jay.**

**

* * *

**

Alors ? Ca donne le droit à une petite review ou pas ? (a) (Bonne ou mauvaise d'ailleurs tant qu'elle est constructive).


End file.
